


After Midnight

by catyah



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/pseuds/catyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could Murray's dreams finally be coming true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

The heart-wrenching (and cock-stiffening) sounds coming from Nick and Cody's room had stopped several minutes ago, but Murray continued on. He ran his fingers over his erect and swollen cock slowly, trying to make the pleasure last as long as it could.

In the past, he'd held off his orgasm only long enough to come at the same time as either one of his friends and business partners on the other side of the boat. That habit had changed gradually as the sounds of their lovemaking became more and more familiar. As he replayed their voices in his head, he could make himself wait for longer and longer each night.

Oh, Cody -- please. Don't stop... aw god, yes. You -- ohhhh, yes. Like that -- more? All right. More, *please*? Yessssss, Cody, yesssss, Nick would moan.

First, in the supposed privacy of their room, overheard only by Murray. Then, again, in Murray's mind, over and over as he touched himself, imagining that Cody was sucking on him.

Oh, and then -- Yes, Nick. Harder. *Harder*, Nick. God please yes yes yes HARDER, now! I -- ohhhhh Nick please yes THERE! Oh sweet fuck, YES! Cody's voice would get higher and louder as he approached climax, and Murray would tighten his grip on himself and grit his teeth, trying to hold on just a little longer.

Now, picturing Nick coming towards him, and then being impaled on Nick's beautiful member, Murray's breath came in hard gasps.

No, he told himself, easing up on his grip. Make it last. Just a little longer. Gradually, his breathing became easier and he teased himself again, running only his fingertips along the length of himself. A few more minutes, and then --

The door to his bedroom opened, startling him, and then the lights went on. He squeezed his eyes closed against the sudden brightness.

"See? I told you so," Cody's voice said, sounding on the verge of proud laughter.

"Okay, you were right," Nick said. "He is, isn't he?"

Oh, God. Please, no. Not the guys. Not now --

Murray opened his eyes fearfully to find his partners staring openly at his hand, and he realized that he was still holding himself. Even worse, he was still hard as a rock. His mouth fell open in shock at the sight of them standing there at the foot of his bed, but he couldn't quite make his fingers move to release his cock. He racked his brain, but came up blank -- Gee, what *is* the proper etiquette for your business partners walking in on you as you jerk off? Ask them to leave? *Order* them to leave? Or invite them in to -- dear GOD, what are you thinking?

"Cody told me that you were in here listening to us and jerking off," Nick said conversationally, pulling Murray's desk chair over to sit at Murray's bedside, still staring at him. "I didn't believe him, you know. I thought those sounds were just air in the vents."

"Told you," Cody shrugged, sitting down at the foot of the bed, watching Murray just as openly. "Oh, hey. You mind?" he asked, standing up again. "It's kind of warm in here -- all the computers, I suppose."

Without waiting for an answer, Cody removed his robe, revealing his beautiful, naked body.

Murray's breathing sped up again.

"Oh, guess he doesn't mind," Nick said, getting up to take his robe off as well, and Murray found himself wondering if it was possible to open one's eyes wide enough that they might actually fall out. "Aren't you going to say anything, Mur?"

"I -- uh. Unnngh," he gasped as Cody reached out to run his fingers across Murray's balls and then up his cock.

"Yeah. Cody makes me say that a lot myself. Guess you knew that, huh?" Nick smiled, taking in Murray's frightened expression. "Don't be scared, Mur. You think we *mind*? I guess it's kinda hot, myself, you getting off on *us*."

"Niiiiiice," Cody said, nodding appraisingly. "Murray? You want me to see if you can make some of those noises that Nick makes when he comes? I will, if you want me to."

Murray opened his mouth and then closed it again, and then repeated the motion. Finally, he nodded.  
"Yes? I think I'll take that as a yes, wouldn't you, Nick?"

"Oh, sure. Mind if I watch, guys?"

"Fine with me," Cody nodded. Before Murray could nod as well, Cody was there, knees on either side of his hips, and moving Murray's hand away. With one last smile at his skinny partner's shell-shocked expression, Cody lowered his head, taking Murray's cock into his mouth. Fireworks went off in his head.  
Oh my dear sweet lord, how could I have ever imagined that my hand and *Vaseline* came anywhere near to the feeling of that -- ohgodohgodohgod -- sweet, sweet mouth.

He opened his mouth to speak, to thank them, to say something -- *anything* -- that came to his mind. Instead, he found himself throwing back his head against his pillow, and a long, high-pitched scream shook him. His face flushed a bright red with the combination of pleasure and embarrassment at the sound he had made and was still making.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Nick said. Murray raised his eyes in supplication and was rewarded by one of Nick's hands stroking his hair back from his forehead.

Cody raised his eyes to stare at Murray, who felt a jolt race through him at the intensity of his look.

"He wants you to talk," Nick coaxed. "Wants you to tell him how good it feels. Talk for Cody, Murray. He likes his man to talk while he sucks you off."

Murray swallowed hard several times, arching against Cody's eager mouth. After several tries, he managed to speak.

"Oh, Cody. So -- ohgod -- so good. I -- please -- ?" His voice cracked and he felt his face burn red again.

"Aw, so sweet," Nick said, smiling from one to the other. "Murray likes this, Cody. Go harder."

"Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod," Murray whispered, writhing as Cody's mouth sped up.

"You've been holding back on us," Nick said. "I had no idea. Murray? Don't hold back, anymore. Come for Cody, now. Right now. Cody wants you to come, and I want to watch."

Murray's brown eyes opened wide and he stared from Nick to Cody. As he watched, shocked, Cody paused to lick his lips. There seemed to be great meaning in his expression if only Murray could decipher it. He opened his mouth to speak, and then froze as Cody smiled around his cock.

That smile. Oh, god. Yes, Cody. Yes.

"Murray," Nick said. "Come."

"Please please please please," Murray begged as his back and hips arched upwards. Cody wrapped his arms around his hips as they came up, swallowing with a blissful expression as Murray came, crying out something over and over.

After many long seconds, both men lay together. Cody crept up towards Murray's head, taking his face in his hands to give a passionate kiss.

Oh, that's how I taste, Murray thought. Sleep tried to claim him, but he held tightly to Cody, longing to stay awake.

"Beautiful," Nick said, and Murray came fully awake. There was something in Nick's voice, and he wanted to hear more. "Want more, Murray?"

"More?" Murray asked. "More? Oh... more. God. More."

"Want me, now? Want me to fuck you?"

"It feels so good, Murray," Cody said from beside him.

"Please. Yes."

"Turn over, Murray," Nick told him, hands on Murray's hips.

Murray moved, glancing back over his shoulder, wary and yet eager for Nick's touch. Nick's hands were fast and yet gentle. A tube of lubricant appeared from the pocket of a robe, and he felt pressure against his ass as Nick probed with his fingers.

"Ohhhhhhh," Murray said, part gasp and part moan.

"All right?"

"Don't stop," Murray whimpered as Nick's hands withdrew.

"Good." The hands came back and while one held him apart, the other moved searchingly. There was a feeling of stronger pressure, then, and Murray struggled briefly under the weight of Nick's strong arms. "Relax."

"Relax," Cody repeated, stroking Murray's back. "Breathe. That's right. Good."

"Don't stop," Murray said again.

"Not stopping," Nick told him. "Gonna fuck you. Gonna make you feel so good. Tell me, Murray. Tell me."

"Fuck me," Murray nodded his head against Cody's chest. "Feel good. Make me -- fuckmemakemefeelgood -- now, Nick. Plea --" He sucked in a breath, feeling something else pressing and probing him there. "Please," he said, almost sobbing now with the pain of waiting for it.

Nick moaned now, hearing the pure longing in the small man's voice. "Oh, yes. Hold him, Cody. Help him feel good."

Almost from a distance, Murray felt strong arms tighten around him, holding him near, and smelled Cody's aftershave, and the smell of -- himself, he realized. The pressure increased at his ass and from Cody's arms, and he cried out sharply with pleasure and from a beautiful glassy pain that blossomed into warmth as Nick entered him.

"Breathe," Cody reminded him.

"More?" Nick asked.

Murray nodded frantically. "More. MoreMoreMore--"

Nick thrust firmly and Murray went very still.

Time seemed to disappear and he was aware only of Nick's steady thrusts and Cody's gentle arms and of -- oh. A cry from Nick, and one last thrust, and a wave of warmth filled him as Nick lay across his back, kissing his neck and touching him -- everywhere, inside and out.

He took in a shuddering breath as they helped him roll onto his back and both of his lovers held him in their arms. Warm, and safe, and --

"Don't go," he mumbled sleepily.

"We're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, we're right here with you," Cody said, a smile in his voice.

"Will you let me hold you?" Murray asked. "I want to hold you all night."

"Do it," Nick agreed. "Hold me."

 _Yes... oh yes. It feels so good, holding you. Warm, and safe, and -- oh, soft, somehow. So wonderful, that I --_

He woke up with a jolt, sitting up in his bed, a pillow clutched tightly to his chest. For a moment, he only breathed, staring around him, unaware that he wept.

 _Tomorrow,_ he vowed. _Tomorrow, I'll go find someone to love. Someone of my own._


End file.
